narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seigetsuei
|image=Seigetsuei.png |kanji=淨月影 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Seigetsuei |literal english=Pure Moonlight |english tv=Seigetsuei |viz manga=Seigetsuei |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Water Release, Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Fanon Canon }} Seigetsuei (淨月影, Pure Moonlight) is a technique created and mastered by Junsui. It is considered to be his trademark and masterpiece as it provides unyielding defense against chakra and it made Junsui very lethal providing him with an ultimate defense against chakra based attacks. Junsui uses Yin-Yang Release integrated with water release or water based techniques in order to create a balance in the opposing ninjutsu upon contact with his water, which is forged through a distinct proportion of Yin to Yang. Subsequently, he uses the water to touch the opposition technique, causing it to yield and disappear due to the imbalance of Yin and Yang created through his water techniques. This is used by adding Yin-Yang chakra to water release to create the desired effect. it is considered one of the strongest techniques witnessed in Kirigakure and it was taught by Junsui to a selected few of his loyal shinobi. It gives him an efficient defense against "all" chakra based attacks. Not to mention, even lightning, the fastest element; cannot pass through this technique without being disrupted. As this technique moulds two ratios of chakra at once, it proves to be tricky to use. In other words, water tchniques require the user to mould chakra at the ratio of 4:2 Yin to Yang. While Yin-Yang techniques require the perfect equilibrium of Yin to Yang, 3:3. This means that for anyone, it would take some time to execute techniques considering that it takes time to mould them together. For even elite Jounin, this technique will require twenty seconds to cast. As for Junsui, due to his supreme skill with Yin-Yang and water release, he was able to use it in seven seconds without any augmentation of enhancements. After acquiring the Wicked Seal of the Seafarer and the Wicked Seal of the Onmyōji, he was able to use this technique within instants. It became much easier as moulding both Yin-Yang release and Water release became much easier, that coupled with his supreme skill in using both of the aforementioned releases. This technique can be applied to any water technique. However, it would take more time if the technique is highly wide-scaled. Meaning that if the technique uses a large quantity of water, it would take more time in order to mould the chakra for the technique considering that this technique is very hard to use for normal shinobi. As for Junsui, he could use most of his techniques combined with Seigetsuei in the shortest possible period of time. It was seen that he was able to use this technique in conjunction with all of his water release techniques, one of the most popular ones was Hiding in Mist Technique, in which he used that technique coupled with Seigetsuei in order to forge mist that is able to disassemble any chakra based technique. This technique was so efficient in battle, Junsui was famous for its usage. It earned him his moniker, which was the exact name of the technique, Seigetsuei.